


Ways to Say I Love You

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [22]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. As A Hello

Jojen was shading in the fringe of Bran’s hair in the sketchbook when the door to his bedroom opened. Jojen quickly slammed the book shut and looked up nervously. Bran tossed his book bag to the ground and sighed angrily. He threw himself down onto the bed and sent half of Jojen’s art supplies falling to the ground. Jojen turned to shoot Bran a dirty look but Bran was already glaring at him.

“I love you.” Bran spat out like an insult.

Jojen blinked in surprise. “What?”

“I love you, you stupid asshat.” Bran flopped against the bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling. “I love you, and it makes it so hard to do stuff. Everything I do suddenly- bam- there you are in my head. You’re laughing or smiling or… other stuff. And I can’t focus and it’s all your fault!”

Jojen just stared at Bran with wide eyes as he continued on. “…And now I’ve ruined our friendship but going on about my feelings and I’m such an idiot and-”

Jojen let his sketchbook fall to the ground as he crashed their lips together.


	2. With a Hoarse Voice Under the Blankets

Bran shivered almost violently and Jojen hugged him tighter. His boyfriend has recently gotten ill and he didn’t seem to be getting worse- but he wasn’t exactly getting better. He was cold all the time, shivering and seeming just so sad. Jojen was doing anything he could to keep him warm but it seemed to be having no effect, so Jojen just slid into bed with him and was using his body heat to help. Bran had argued, saying Jojen was going to catch the sickness but Jojen had ignored him.

“It’s going to be fine.” Jojen took one of Bran’s hands in his own, it burning like touching ice. It was as though winter itself lived inside the boy.

“I love you…” Bran said harshly, his throat dry. Jojen squeezed his eyes shut and kissed Bran’s forehead.

“I love you too.”


	3. As a Scream

The rain was so loud that Jojen could hardly hear himself think. Bran was running several feet in front of him, both of them shocked right through to the bone. Jojen sighed loudly and ran after Bran, not sure how to keep the rain out of his eyes.

“Bran!!!” Jojen shouted trying to catch up to him. Bran glanced over his shoulder, grinning, before picking up speed. “BRANDON!” He ran after his boyfriend, nearly tripping over his own feet several time.

He finally caught up to Bran and tackled him into the ground. Bran rolled over, still smiling, and his lips flicked down to Jojen’s lips. The wind roared around them, blowing their hair into this faces and chilling them even more. But with Bran in his arms, Jojen just didn’t feel cold.

“I love you!” Jojen had to scream over the sound of the wind but Bran’s face light up and he knew he’d been heard. Bran pushed up and pressed their lips together.


	4. Over a Cup of Tea

Bran watched Jojen carefully from across the table. His invitation over to the Reeds had been sudden, though that wasn’t new. Jojen often invited Bran over at a moments notice, it was nice. But Jojen was acting awkward, staring down at his tea nervously, like he needed to say something.

“What is it Jojen?” Bran asked, looking at him softly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m okay.” Jojen nodded, dipping his tea bag in and out of the cup. “I just love you.”

Bran opened his eyes wide once the words finally sunk in. “What?”

Jojen took a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking it for awhile now, and I figured it was time to tell you. I love you Brandon Stark, like… really love you. I think I always have loved you and I know I always will.”

Bran’s mouth dropped open a little bit at the confession and his heart smashed against his chest. He managed to pursed his lips shut as the tears welled into his eyes. He reached half blind across the table to take Jojen’s hands in his.


	5. Over a Beer

“How did humanity trick themselves into believing that this tastes good?” Bran wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and scowled before pushing the drink away. Jojen laughed and clasped Bran on the shoulder.

“I think it’s some super masculinity thing. Like fruity drinks are gilry and men can’t possible think them.” Jojen shrugged, playing with his bottle cap. Bran rolled his eyes.

“That’s stupid.” Bran groaned. “Drinking piss water doesn’t make you a man. It makes you foolish.”

Jojen laughed again, taking hold of Bran’s hand. “I love yo, you adorable nerd.” Bran blushed softly and Jojen kissed him on the nose.

 


	6. On a Sunday Afternoon with Sunlight Glowing in Your Hair

The wind was blowing softly, ruffling up Bran’s hair. His hand was tangled tightly with Jojen’s as the sunlight beamed down on them. He felt utterly at peace.

“I love you.” He said, turning to look at his boyfriend. Jojen beamed brighter than the sun that day.


	7. As A Thank You

“Oh my Gods!” Bran cried, pulling the wrapping paper off the present. Both full length trilogies- the prequels and the originals- on blu ray and DVD. Bran bounced in his seat before throwing himself into Jojens’ arms.

“This is amazing Jojen! I love you! You’re the best! Oh, I love you, I love you.” Bran slid right into Jojen’s lap, burring his head in his neck. Jojen’s hands came out to wrap around him, laughing at his boyfriend’s antics. 

“I love you too.” Jojen laughed. “Now are we going to get started on these movies? I feel like it’ll take us a long time to watch them.”


	8. While Baking Cookies

The bag of flour exploded when Jojen opened it, both of them jumping away from the flying flour. Bran spit out a mouthful has best he could.

“Sorry.” Jojen coughed, looking into the now half empty bag. “I think there’s still enough flour to make your cookies.”

“There better be, Reed!” Bran grabbed the bag from him, faking his annoyance. “Or the cost of the next bag is coming out of your book budget.”

“What’s mine is yours, Bran Flakes.” Jojen said, almost too softly to be heard. Bran turned to look at his boyfriend, smiling.

“Hey, it’s fine Jojen. Really.” Bran pressed a kiss to Jojen’s lightly flour dusted cheek. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Now help me make cookies.” 


	9. Not Said to Me

“What am I supposed to do, Arya? Just go up to him and blood blurt it out?” Jojen’s voice was carrying to Bran from the living room as Bran entered the house. Bran stopped to listen.

“Well, I’d have a bit more of a plan than that but yeah, that’s the basics of it.” Arya sounded way too amused for Bran’s liking. What was she and Jojen talking about?

“So waltz up and be like, hello Brandon, I’m in love with you. Hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship.” 

Shit.

“Or Hey Bran, so I’ve sort of loved you forever. Sorry in advance for how awkward this is going to be.”

Fuck.  


	10. As a Shuddering Gasp

Jojen pushed himself into Bran just once more, coming with a deep moan as Bran clenched around him. Bran’s hands ghosted down Jojen’s bare chesr, admiring it as he always did.

Jojen kissed Bran softly as he slid out. Bran gave a sharp shudder and gasped. “I love you.”

Jojen smiled and rolled Bran so they were cuddled together under the blanket.


	11. As We Lay Together in the Grass

“I’m so glad that winter is over.” Bran said. The sun was shining down on the two boys. Bran had his head resting on Jojen’s chest, playing with the guitar calloused fingers. “It feels like it lasted nine years.”

Jojen nuzzled his nose into Bran’s soft brown hair. “I thought you liked winter. You were always dragging me outside to have snowball fights or something equally cold.”

“I like spending time with you,” Bran mumbled against Jojen’s shirt, entwining their fingers together before stilling. “No matter what the weather is. Just wanna be with you.”

Jojen smiled into Bran’s hair. “Are you falling asleep, Brandon?” 

“No…” Bran said groggily. “Nope. I just love you. I love you so much.”

“Yeah, I love you too.” Jojen sighed, stroking Bran’s hand with his thumbs. “But don’t you fall asleep on me.”

Bran mumbled something that sounded very much like “don’t tell me what to do.” 


	12. A Whisper in the Ear

The party was so loud that Bran couldn’t hear himself think. Arya had long since disappeared and Bran hadn’t seen Jojen all night. His boyfriend had promised to be there that night and Bran was starting to get worried. He knew that Jojen would never stand him up unless something had happened.  

Just as panic was starting to fully settle into Bran’s chest, he felt as warm hand press against the small of his back. Bran jumped into the air and spun around. Jojen held up his hands and took a step back.

“Sorry!” Jojen cried. “I didn’t mean to scare you!”

“Jojen!” Bran cried out in delight, throwing himself into his boyfriend’s arms. “I love you, I love you!”

Jojen wrapped his arms tightly around Bran’s shaking form. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong, Bran Flakes? Did something happen? Did somebody do something to you?”

Bran shook his head frantically. “I’m just glad you made it.”


	13. Loud, So Everyone Can Hear

“Bran, please don’t.” Jojen moaned as his secret boyfriend climbed up onto the table. Meera looked around at them and gave Bran an odd look. 

“I do what I want.” Bran said quietly before raising his voice. “Hey, guys, I have something to say.”

“If it’s that you and Jojen are totally gay for each other, we already know.” Trystane Martell called from one table over. Bran blinked.

“What?” Bran finally asked, looking from Jojen to Trystane 

“As adorable as this declaration of secret love would be, it’s unecessary.” Trystane smirked. “We’ve all known you two nerds were in love before you did.”

“Hey, Martell!” Arya’s voice rang through the room as a muffin smacked into Trystane’s head. “Shut the fuck up and let them finish.”

Meera laughed.

Bran took a deep breath, blushing red to the tips of his hair. He turned back around to Jojen, who was smiling softly at him.”I uhm- I don’t really remember what I was going to say so uh- Jojen…. I love you.”

“Duh.” Jojen heard Arya say in what he supposed was meant to be a quiet voice. Meera broke out into giggles.

Jojen held his hand out and Bran pulled him up onto the table. Jojen put his arms around Bran and pulled him close. 

“I love you too. Always have.” Jojen smirked. “But I think we need to find some new friends.”

“I bloody agree!” Bran laughed. The last thing Jojen saw before kissing Bran as Myrcella Baratheon winking at him. 


	14. With No Space Left Between Us

Their noses brushed against each others, breath ghosting over each other. Neither could keep the smiles off their faces.

“I love you…” Jojen whispered, letting one hand move to tangle in Bran’s overgrown hair. Bran giggled slightly and pressed their lips together. The kiss was simple, just a sweet brush o lips while neither boy could stop smiling.

Bran pushed himself into his tiptoes to kiss deeper, causing Jojen to laugh against his lips. “I love you too…” Bran panted, all one word as he hurried to connect their lips again.


	15. Huddled Together as a Storm Rages

Bran and Jojen sat on Jojen’s front porch, blanket wrapped around their shoulders. Watching the rain come down in buckets, and the lightning up the night sky. Bran scooted closer to Jojen and let his head drop onto his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Do you remember when we used to hide under my bed during thunderstorms?” Bran commented.

“Because you were afraid of them.” Jojen replied with a laugh. Bran wacked Jojen playfully in the chest.

“I was not afraid!” Bran cried indignantly, narrowing his eyes. “I wasn’t afraid of anything.”

“Brandon, you refused to sleep alone until you were ten because you thought there was a monster under your bed.” Jojen said, thought no unkindly. 

“It wasn’t a monster! It was a Three Eyed Raven!” Bran retorted, but he was laughing too. 

“Why would there be a Three Eyed Raven under your bed?” Jojen laughed as thunder sounded them. Bran inched closer to Jojen on a reflex. “Not afraid of anything, eh, Bran Flakes?” 

“Shut up, at least I wasn’t afraid of heights!” Bran pointed out cheerfully. “I could climb anything and everything. I was never scared.”

“I was scared enough for both of us.” Jojen said almost too quietly for Bran to hear… but he did hear it. He pushed up to take Jojen’s lips in his own.

“I love you.” 


	16. Over Your Shoulder

“Jojen! Look!” Bran called out excitedly. His husband appeared behind him, wrapping his arms around Bran’s midsection. He showed him the album of young husky puppies. Jojen watched Bran more than the pictures, the smile on his face and the light in his eyes. He could see a little sadness there too.

“Jojen, are you looking at the puppies?” Bran asked suddenly, glaring at him. 

“Yes, Bran.” Jojen cooed, kissing the back of Bran’s neck. “They’re very cute.”

“They are, aren’t they?” Bran replied, sounding wishful. Jojen’s brain brought up the memories of Bran after Summer’s passing. Bran had cried himself to sleep for weeks and Jojen had never felt so useless. Bran hadn’t even let Jojen touch him for days, shrugging away from any attempt of contact.

“Hey, Bran…” Jojen hugged him tighter, almost afraid to loose him. “I love you…” 

Bran nodded almost absentmindedly but he squeezed the arms wrapped around him. “I don’t know what I want to…”

“I’m here with you no matter what you decide.” 


	17. Through a Song

_“I’m hot, you’re cold. You go around like you know… who I am…. but you don’t! You’ve got me on my toes.”_

“Please stop signing.” Jojen pinched the brim of his nose. Inviting Bran over to study had clearly been a mistake. 

_“I’m slipping into the lava, and I’m tryin’ to keep from going under. Baby, who turned the temperature hotter? 'Cause I’m burning up, burning up for you baby.”_

Jojen glared at Bran’s head, putting his pen down. He was going to kill his boyfriend and his only defense would be that he wouldn’t stop singing the fucking Jonas Brothers.

_“I fell, I fell, so fast, so fast… Can’t hold myself back….”_

Jojen groaned, dropping his head into his hands. He kept telling himself that he’d miss Bran if he murdered him but it didn’t really feel that way just now. 

_“I’m slipping into the lava, and I’m tryin’ to keep from going under. Baby, who turned the temperature hotter? ‘Cause I’m burning up, burning up for you baby.”_

“Please.” Jojen squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. Don’t kill him, Jojen told himself. He’s the love of your life. 

_“Walk in the room, all I can see if you. Staring me down, I know you feel it too.”_

Jojen clenched and unclenched his hands, slamming his textbook shut. He grinded his teeth together.

_“I’m slipping into the lava-”_

“NOPE!” Jojen knocked his textbooks to the ground and tackled Bran to the bed. Bran let out a startled noise and Jojen ripped his headphones out. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Brandon?”

Bran looked up at him with wide eyes. “I’m serenading you, Jojen.” 

Jojen rolled his eyes but smiled despite himself. “If you must do that, keep it to a time when I’m not studying.” Bran nodded and Jojen let him up. “And pick a better song.”

Bran let out an offended gasp. “Jojen! Music was _invented_ when the Jonas Brothers’ released Burnin Up!”

“Yes, Bran.” 


	18. In a Blissful Sigh as You're About to Fall Asleep

Jojen twirled Bran’s hair around his finger as Bran lay cuddled up to his bare chest. Jojen couldn’t imagine feeling happier than he did in this moment. His heart felt swollen in his chest and he couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“I don’t ever want to move.” Bran spoke up sleeply, voicing exactly what Jojen had just been thinking. Jojen’s smile grew.

“Me neither.” Jojen agreed quietly. “I could just stay like this forever.” 

“We should!” Bran mumbled, sounding right on the edge of sleep. His hand rubbed gently across Jojen’s chest, fingers trailing through the light blond hair. “We should stay right here forever. Just me and you.”

“Would that we could, Bran Flakes.” Jojen sighed wishfully, scratching his nails against Bran’ scalp. Bran gave a happy sigh. 

“I love you, Jojen.”

“And I love you.”


	19. Slowly, Words Dripping From Your Mouth Like Honey

“Mmmm… I love you.” Jojen hummed, arms wrapped around Bran from behind. He pressed almost hesitate kisses across Bran’s neck, bringing a shiver from the smaller boy.

“You’re distracting me.” Bran complained softly, as though he wasn’t really complaining at all. Jojen spread one hand across Bran’s stomach and kissed his neck again. Bran continued playing the piano- the same three notes over and over. “I thought you liked when I played the piano?”

“I do.” Jojen’s hand slipping up under Bran’s shirt, drawing out a small whimper from his boyfriend. Goosebumps erupted all over Bran’s skin. “I love it.” Jojen;s deepened voice was stirring something deep inside of Bran. Lips trailed across his neck, and Bran had to bite back a moan.

He turned suddenly in Jojen’s arms, smirking. “Jojen Reed. Are you in the mood?” 

Jojen flushed silently, biting his bottom lip. Bran took Jojen’s face in his hands and kissed the nervousness away. “Come on.” Bran took Jojen’s hand and pulled him from the room.


	20. Mumbled Into Your Scarf

Bran rubbed his hands together to spread the warmth to his numb fingers. He could almost feel Jojen smirking at him.

“Cold, Bran Flakes?” Jojen asked him, the smirk evident in his voice. If Bran’s cheeks hadn’t already been red from the cold he would’ve blushed. 

“No.” Bran snapped, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He hear his best friend sigh, tugging his his hands from his pockets and holding them to warm them up. 

“I told you to wear gloves. And a hat.” Jojen said, but Bran barely heard it. His brain was buzzing a little bit with white noise. Jojen was holding his hand.

“I wore a scarf for you.” Bran said, still just looking at their joined hands. 

“You’re wearing that scarf like a fashion statement.” Jojen took one hand away and yanked the scarf up over Bran’s mouth and nose. “Keep yourself warm.”

“I love you.” Bran mumbled into the fabric. Jojen crinkled his nose in confusion.

“What did you say Bran?”

“Nothing. Never mind.”


	21. In Awe The First Time You Realize It

Bran burst out laughing, holding his stomach with body hunched over. He coughed up a mouthful of milk and it made him laugh all the harder.

Jojen’s heart smashed against his chest, watching Bran laugh in such a pure moment of happiness. A smile came to his own face, knowing that he was grinning like an idiot.

“I love you.” Jojen said before wanting to slap his hand over his mouth. Bran coughed and looked at him with a crinkled brow. Fuck, even his confused face was cute.

“What was that, Joj?” Bran wiped the back of his mouth. Jojen fought off the urge to run away.

“Uh… Doesn’t matter.”


	22. On a Post It Note

Bran ruffled up his hair in the mirror, crinkling his nose. He hated when Jojen worked both jobs because he was gone before Bran got up and he had to spend the morning alone. Bran, growing up in the Stark Household, wasn’t used to having time alone. 

Bran wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into their joining bedroom. He winced slightly at the effort it as took as his legs were acting up more so than usual this day. It made him wish even more that Jojen was home- when Bran’s legs were bad, Bran often had a bad day to match. Days where all he wanted to do was hide under the blankets. Since Summer’s death, Jojen was the only thing that made these days bearable.

A pink square on the wall caught Bran’s attention. Sighing, Bran limped over to it. Once close enough, Bran noticed Jojen’s distinct messy hand writing and a smile came to his face. 

_Bran Flakes, just wanted to say I love you. I hope you have a good day. It’s okay if you don’t, I’ll bring home pizza._

Bran smiled and took the post it note off the wall. Limping, Bran pulled his box out from under the bed and placed it insidde.


	23. Before We Jump

Bran stepped up onto the ledge and slid his hand into Jojen’s. Jojen squeezed and gave Bran a soft smile.

“Are you sure about this?” Jojen asked. “You don’t need to prove anything. Just coming up here is really brave, Bran Flakes.”

Bran had to focus on calming his breathing. Ever since his attempt the year before, even the slightest height was enough to launch Bran into a panic attack. Nobody ever pushed it, but it irritated Bran to no end. Climbing had been his favourite thing before and he wasn’t willing to have that be taken from him because of this.

“I want to do it.” Bran said stubbornly, legs shaking under him. They were not as strong as they had once been, and the doctors said it’s likely they never would be again. Bran had limits now, but at least he could walk. A sense of fear clenched at his chest. “Don’t let me drown.”

Jojen lifted their joined hands and kissed them. “Never.”

“I love you…” Bran breathed, eyes squeezed shut.

“I love you too.” The bent their knees and jumped into the water waiting below.


End file.
